Moments In Time
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: Every moment is a gift... So how do you fix wrecked moments? (P/L)


Author: Ally

E-mail: Insanechica14@aol.com

Notes: Wow, I'm really playing with canon here. Just read it, I promise it's good :)

__

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment 

You own it, you better never let it go 

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow 

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better 

~Eminem "Lose Yourself"

Ten years ago, I said no. Said no to the life I wanted, the life I was destined for. And it made a minute difference. Or did it? In the future, I was supposed to be divorced, with a daughter, and my sisters: One living, one sentenced to death. And I got it. Sort of.

I said no to Leo. I threw our love out a window. I wasn't going to let the Elders try to tear us apart. You know, say no, but mean yes. 

__

~Flashback~

I look around P3, and think back to what had just transpired a little over three hours ago. Slumping on a nearby sofa, I shed the first tears of the night, which were guaranteed not to be the last. Burying my head in a pillow, I sob. 

Hearing the door open to the club, I call out "We're closed!" A few minutes later, I hear footsteps on the stairs, then coming closer. Lifting my head, I stare at the intruder. "What?"

"I'm looking for Phoebe Halliwell. She said to come in, even after close," said the ADA I still hadn't been introduced to.

"Sorry, Phoebes went home earlier. I can give her a message or something," I said, wiping my eyes. "The club closed a bit early."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"No one's okay after turning down a proposal," I said, by way of an explanation. "It's been a long night, and if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

"Are you her sister, Piper?"

"Yeah. Look, I'll give you our address if that would help."

"I'm Cole Turner. Now, would you like to tell me what happened?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Oh, why the hell not?" I turned and faced him. "My boyfriend, well, ex now, probably, proposed. After thinking it over, and freaking out when he first asked, I said no. Have you ever done that?"

"Can't say I have," Cole said.

"That's what I thought. Now, it's perfectly fine if you're not in love with them, but I was," I said. "I just didn't want to be a choice. I wanted it to be real."

"Wasn't it, though?"

"I don't know. I... I'm not sure I want to find out, either. I think we're destined to be together, but I didn't know it would be such a challenge. I thought we would be able to do the whole wedding thing, and that wasn't going to be possible. Plus, it might interfere with the whole job thing," I said, leaving out certain parts.

"Ahh. Do you think you made the right choice?" Cole asked. The door flew open, and Phoebe came flying down the stairs.

"Cole! There you are! Hey, Piper. Are you..."

"I'm fine, Phoebe. Why don't you two go talk, get an early breakfast, whatever. I'll see you at home, sis. Nice to meet you, Cole," I said, watching Cole rise.

"You too, Piper. Breakfast?" Cole asked Phoebe. As they disappeared up the stairs, I pondered the question Cole had asked. Did I make the right choice?

"Leo!" I called, waiting for him to appear. As the blue lights shone, signaling his arrival, I tensed up.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking slightly hurt, and confused. 

"Actually, I have a question for you," I said. "Will you marry me?"

__

~End of flashback~

And now it's been ten years since then. That one mistake of saying no changed my future... But he said yes. And we've been together ever since. Looking around P3, I spot him coming down the stairs. Making my way through the crowd, I smile when he reaches me.

"Hey," he says. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am," I said, signaling to Rosa that I was leaving. "So... where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Leo said. "I think you'll love it, though."

"A surprise? Leo, you know I hate surprises."

"Phoebe, Prue, and Paige helped pick it out. You'll love it," he said, leading me out to the car. "You'll need a blindfold, of course."

"Of course," I said sarcastically. Sitting in the seat, I waited patiently for five minutes before asking where we were going. Receiving no answer, I reached out and took Leo's hand.

"I'm still here, Piper."

"I know." We rode in the comfortable silence, until I felt the jeep come to a stop. "Are we here?"

"Yeah. Just a minute," Leo said, opening his door. He then opened mine and helped me out, and held onto my hand afterwards. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay..." I said, letting him lead me somewhere. We stopped, and then he spoke.

"We're here. You can take off your blindfold," Leo said. Taking it off, I saw a small table, with candles, and a romantic dinner set up. Turning back to Leo, I saw him smiling.

"I love it. I really do. It's absolutely gorgeous... You say Paige, Prue, and Phoebe helped you?"

"Just by telling me what to get you. This isn't all, of course," he said, pulling out my chair for me.

"This isn't all? Leo, what else do you have planned?" I asked.

"You'll see. Just wait, Piper." Our dinner was fabulous, and afterwards, we sat on a blanket under the stars.

"So... There's another gift?" I asked, trying to get a response. "Leo..."

"Yeah. Let me go back to the jeep and get it," he said, getting up. A few minutes later, he returned with a small box. Opening it, I gasped.

"It's Gram's ring. But what about..."

"The curse? Prue and Paige got rid of it. I know how much it would mean to you, and so I found it."

"I love it! It's amazing..." I said. Looking up at him, I smiled. "Thank you. I love you, Leo."

"I love you, too, Piper. Now, what do you say we go home and celebrate?"

"I'd love that even more," I said, entwining my fingers with his. I made the right choice... And I loved it even more. 

__

~Fin~

__


End file.
